Project:Chat/Logs/19 June 2018
05:53:15 <Özün_Oldun> trapper clan" imutes channel/i 06:54:06 ik 06:54:14 but sometimes old is new :joy: 06:54:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 06:54:41 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Were you seriously on chat all night? 06:56:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i leave my computer at times 06:56:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" oh and i see you live in a similar timezone like me. 06:57:59 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 06:58:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I already told you I live in the UK 06:58:37 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" An+ I joined the arras.io server 06:59:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Says your name is !BlackOKole 08:50:24 yes 08:50:26 i am 09:14:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:15:09 its funny how wolverine doesn't have an ability 09:15:12 he has 3 for fucks sake 09:15:19 Adamantium, Claws AND healing 09:15:22 the fuck nature 09:15:34 sabertooth was insane enough 09:16:37 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 09:16:39 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:16:47 and then there's quicksilver 09:17:01 who can superspeed superspeeding in superspeeded superspeed 09:17:19 like y 11:58:24 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 12:17:45 how about X-Men 12:17:47 or even better 12:17:50 XY-men 12:18:01 Down Class 12:19:25 You can't just stay without throwing a "appearent chromosome" joke, can you Tudor? 12:44:08 honestly its the first 12:44:20 also 12:44:36 People: DC is so awesome, dc has superman, dc has batman, dc has fla- 12:44:39 Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oIUOqK_er8 12:44:42 Magneto 12:44:58 Magneto would make flash and batman into mush 12:45:03 they have metal 12:45:06 if they have metal 12:45:10 they're gone in that fight 13:59:53 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 14:00:08 just what i thought 14:00:11 ded chat 14:00:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" maybe not as dead as you thought 14:00:41 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 14:05:23 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:05:35 i'm remaking pytagoron's theme 14:06:00 as a MSGMIDI midi theme 14:09:37 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:09:39 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:10:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:10:23 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:10:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:11:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:11:38 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:13:07 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:13:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:13:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:14:03 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:14:26 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:17:07 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:17:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:17:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:18:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:18:30 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:18:38 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:19:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:19:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:20:54 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:21:13 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:21:13 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:22:04 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:22:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:22:22 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" The bridge will be down soon 14:22:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:22:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 14:23:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:23:27 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Good 14:23:30 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I hope 14:25:19 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:25:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:48:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:48:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:50:32 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 14:50:38 Alright. 14:51:21 hi 14:51:36 It's been a while. 14:51:44 :3 14:51:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Well hello there/ 14:51:49 ahem i am KoleOBlack#1004 lol 14:51:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" . 14:51:57 I kno 14:52:01 anyways 14:52:11 i am remaking some themes from my old era 14:52:16 But I'm saying its been a while since I planned on joining here just for fun. 14:52:23 yeah. 14:52:28 i agree there. 14:52:36 also i see a lot of staff are leaving and all 14:52:49 Hey FB 14:52:52 hai 14:52:55 Mind if we talk on Discord; DM? 14:52:55 and one of them is Pytagoron's theme. 14:52:59 yes sure 14:56:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 14:57:47 h 14:57:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ... 14:58:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Oh yes 14:58:25 <Özün_Oldun> What would happen to the chat lol 14:59:06 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" The chat crisis of September 2016 (found on Ursuul's contributions) could happen again 15:02:41 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:02:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:04:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:04:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:17:07 erH 15:17:16 I'm bored. 15:25:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi bored. 15:25:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im teamerz 15:25:39 hi teamerz 15:25:42 im bored 15:27:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye you already told me that 15:27:20 /shrug 15:43:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" that didnt work lol 15:43:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause the bot would have to say it at the start of the message 15:48:13 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yep 15:49:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" who u 16:04:16 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 16:17:53 hi 16:21:06 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi 16:21:12 nice 17:00:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:01:11 A'RIGHT 17:01:25 does anyone here miss the diep.io boss themes playlist 17:02:22 I 17:02:22 Uh 17:02:28 Whats that? 17:02:38 ... 17:02:49 I moved on from making Diep.io boss themes. 17:03:11 the old thing whats-their-face diepic had on soundlocud 17:03:16 i think they deleted it 17:03:20 PixelOrigin. 17:03:22 I believ 17:03:44 yep 17:03:50 so uh should i make a new one? 17:03:57 If you wish 17:04:11 And don't bother looking on my sc 17:04:26 Only Diep.io related thing on there is a single song for ToD. 17:05:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" HI NAMED BOSS 17:06:15 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Do you biSERIOUSLY/i/b still like that shitty falcon?? 17:06:39 Actually 17:06:43 Falcon is a good class. 17:06:44 can you shut the actual hell up and leave the falcon fighter argument alone 17:06:46 yeah 17:06:50 TACOS RIGHT 17:06:57 Both Fighter and Falcon have different playstyles 17:07:01 FALCON IS EQUAL TO FIGHTER LETS SAY THAT 17:07:08 If anything, its preference. 17:07:39 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" But can you read the fighter page 17:07:39 <Özün_Oldun> "Strong against sniper type classes" 17:07:39 <Özün_Oldun> This renders the front cannon weak against Fighter 17:07:57 Oh no 17:08:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Named boss you would have no chance of killing me unless you play back to front 17:08:06 Have we really devolved back to Booster V Overlord? 17:08:21 falcon isnt a true snper 17:08:36 the only reason fighter is good against them is bc they are slow 17:08:49 and falocn isnt slow 17:09:05 falocn op 17:09:09 Actually 17:09:31 The reason why Sniper and Assassin classes are seen as slow is b/c of their higher FoV 17:10:02 Only thing that changes is acceleration speed for the Sniper Classes, making them seem slower 17:10:26 And I can prove this 17:10:30 I have the games code. 17:10:43 So I can actually fact-check everything 17:10:48 (cool) 17:11:04 needed to test that 17:11:05 Like, for instance, did you know that the Spike's shell is made out of 3 Four-Sided traps? 17:11:10 yes 17:11:18 And how did you know? 17:12:05 because i knew 17:12:39 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 17:13:12 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" But even in the original diep 17:13:40 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fighter can take down all sniper branches easily except auto trapper 17:14:06 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Falcon is weak against all other tri-angle classes 17:14:23 false 17:14:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" what'd i step into 17:14:43 falcon vs fighter crap 17:15:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh again 17:15:44 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Crap for the falcon 17:16:02 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Wait go on discord 17:16:02 <Özün_Oldun> I need to post a pic 17:17:45 posting a picture of crap? 17:17:50 aka fighter? 17:18:03 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Nope 17:18:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Just come and wait ok 17:19:54 no 17:21:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:22:28 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 17:22:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Named boss 17:22:36 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 17:22:47 10/10 image 17:22:51 blank space 17:23:12 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 17:23:26 Go to discord 17:23:34 You will see it there 17:24:04 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" OK <@302224327464714251> 17:24:09 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 17:24:50 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 17:25:15 go away 17:25:31 h 17:25:43 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I'm still here 17:26:02 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" On discord >:) 17:26:52 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" The power of chat bridge 17:27:19 h 17:28:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah falcon has about the same power as a recycling bin 17:29:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" because it can DELETE most other tanks in-game 17:29:22 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Lol no 17:29:39 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Falcon goes into the recycling bin but Fighter doesn't 17:29:43 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" In fact 17:29:43 <Özün_Oldun> .... 17:29:45 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Wait 17:30:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah fighter is so stupid even the garbage bin doesn't want it 17:31:42 -!- Fighter is the best has joined Special:Chat 17:32:23 -!- Fighter is the best has left Special:Chat 17:32:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" lol 17:33:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Fixed it 17:33:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 17:33:58 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I fixed falcon 17:36:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i cant see it because i have my 'see good tanks only glasses' on. wait where did you go? 17:37:17 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 17:37:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and they also double as real tanks only 17:37:20 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" What 17:37:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Can. You see me 17:37:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" really where'd you prof pic and name go 17:37:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Eh 17:37:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" all i can see is 'is the best' 17:37:53 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Lol 17:38:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" rekt 17:38:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" You got the "good tanks are invisible" glasses xd 17:38:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Take them off 17:39:01 bored 17:39:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" lolno i think i know which are which 17:39:56 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Take your glasses off 17:39:56 <Özün_Oldun> Can you see me 17:40:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yep 17:41:58 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" OK 17:41:58 <Özün_Oldun> You wore the good tanks are invisible glasses 17:42:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no i wasnt 17:42:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" when i put them back on i could see the words 'good tanks' 17:42:28 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:42:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" so i was wearing the bad tanks are invisible ones 17:42:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" look i cant see the words bad tanks 17:42:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fighter 17:43:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" cant see what i just typed 17:43:56 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Nope 17:45:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yep 17:46:49 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:47:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it even says 'do you wish that all of those terrible tanks would just not exist? well too bad thats not possible but you can make them invisble to ytou with these revolutionary goggle glasses thingamabobs!!!!1!!!!!1!one!' 17:47:50 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 戰鬥機是永遠存在的最好的事情 17:47:50 <Özün_Oldun> It translates to something that will calm you down 17:49:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" google translate broke seems like there is a part missing... it says "The is always the best thing" 17:49:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i guess the is a cool word...? 17:50:23 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Take your glasses off and read it again 17:50:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ohhh it said fighter 17:50:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" these glasses work well 17:51:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="XXXTENTACION" Might want to get Lasik 17:51:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ? 17:51:18 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" What happened to wiki productivity 17:51:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="XXXTENTACION" Oh... Nothing 17:51:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i told you so 17:51:37 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" It went missing 17:51:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" that might be the same thing that happens to me 17:51:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="XXXTENTACION" Did it now? 17:52:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="XXXTENTACION" That's odd. I can see it perfectly fine 17:52:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I found out what happened 17:52:31 <Özün_Oldun> <#405449099035279372> 17:52:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="XXXTENTACION" mhmm 17:56:39 hi 17:57:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 18:24:08 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:24:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMPFH9rJEA4 18:24:16 blasting this out at full volume 18:28:23 imperial march is shit compared to that 19:25:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:26:15 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:26:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:26:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:56:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 21:55:30 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:02:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 22:02:34 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:03:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 23:01:24 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 2018 06 19